The other Luna
by B. Weasley
Summary: It's not everyday that you have the opportunity to meet your doppelganger. Luna didn't know that she will have that opportunity one day


**Enter for the Quidditch League Competition - Round 5 - Appleby Arrows - Beater 2**

**Prompt:** (Multi-verse Dimension) Write a story about a character meeting his/her doppelganger from another universe.

**Optional prompts used:** 7.[Dialogue] "Don't look at me, I didn't do it."; 14.[Word] Sarcasm

**Word count:** _1.361_

* * *

_**The other Luna**_

Luna Lovegood knew that she was different. She wasn't like the other girls, and she isn't like her roommates. She loves talk about the creatures that her and her father found in their trips, and loves make her own jewelry.

Luna also know what people say about her in the corridors, how they call her "_Loony_" and make fun of her; she doesn't care _much _about this, she knows that she had friends who love her from who she is.

So is really strange to hear about people saying how she changed, how she is social now, how she is _normal_. She didn't change; she is the way she always was, so what people are talking about?

"Hey Luna, are you going to watch the Quidditch practice? The Captain thinks that we could have a chance this year, with Potter and the Weasley twins being thrown out of Gryffindor team," a boy from her year asked her. It was stranger, because he never really talked with her before.

"Uh… yeah, I guess I will," Luna answered without knowing exactly what to say.

"Cool, see you there," the boy said, hurrying along the corridor, but stopping to say another thing. "And bring that book you are talking about, it looks really interesting."

Now Luna was really intrigued. She knows that she never talked with that boy before, much less talked with him about a book; something odd is happening and she needs to know. Maybe they are playing a prank at her? It wasn't the first time. Yeah, maybe it's a prank and everyone in her house is involved.

"Luna are you okay? I thought you already was at the Quidditch Pitch," Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw's Seeker asked the blonde with a confuse look on her face. "I'm pretty sure I saw you heading there not fifteen minutes ago."

"Uh? Cho, I was on my way to Hagrid's Hunt, not the Quidditch Pitch… is this part of the prank? Trying to confuse me?" Luna asked trying to understand what is happening right now.

"Prank? What are you talking about Luna? Are you sure that you are okay? Maybe it's better to see Madam Pomfrey…" Cho started to say, frowning and reaching for Luna.

"I'm fine, I just want everyone to stop this prank; it's not funny and I tired of everyone trying to mess around with me. Why it's always me?" Luna asked, trying not to cry and be seen as weak and having to endure more jokes.

"Luna, I really don't know what you talking about; I'm going now before I became late to practice," Cho said, walking away and turning around the corner and leaving Luna behind to try to discover what is happening.

While she was standing in the corridor alone, trying to understand everything that is happening, someone bumped into her making Luna loses tracks of her thoughts. She was used to this, but not today; today Luna isn't going to let it go.

"What is wrong with you people? Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" Luna asked annoyed turning to see who bumped into her and had the surprise of her life: looking at her with a little smile was _her_. How could this be possible?

"Oh hey," this person, who looks exactly like her started to talk with Luna, and even her voice was the same. Something really weird was happening. "I was wondering when I would find you."

"Excuse, why you look exactly like me? I'm hallucinating or this is the Nargles fault?" Luna asked, not believing in her eyes anymore.

"This isn't the Nargles fault, and you aren't hallucinating; I'm you, just from another universe," the other Luna answered smiling, but not the dreamy smile that Luna is know from, but a smirk.

"How could this be possible? You look like me but you aren't nothing like me," Luna said, trying to find an answer. Then she remembered something that her mother always said.

"_We aren't alone in this universe Luna," Pandora Lovegood started to say. "I believe that in some other universe, there is another Luna who will love nothing more than meets you."_

"_You think so mummy?" the little Luna asked, looking at her mother with hopeful eyes._

"_Of course butterfly and I bet that you two will be the best of friends," Pandora answered, hugging her daughter and trying not to think so much about this. _

"My Mom once told me that maybe exist another universes, but I never thought that it's possible to travel from one to another," Luna said, not really sure how to talk with herself.

_But if she is from another dimension or another universe, it's really her? Or should she think about the other Luna like other person? _Luna thought to herself and feel a headache coming.

"Oh, I guess your Mom it's not so different from my Mom," the other Luna said with sarcasm in her voice. "But we couldn't be more different. What are you wearing, dirigible plum-shaped earrings?"

"Yeah I made these, these maintain the Nargles away," Luna answered reaching to touch her earrings. "My Mom used to make some of them with me, before Dad takes us to travel."

"Yeah, my Dad used to take me and Mom to travel too but certain things changed his mind about that," the other Luna started to say. "You know, with everything that is happening. But I guess it's not happening with you?"

"What you are talking about? There is a war coming here, everyone knows about this," Luna answered. "Dad is preoccupied that the Prophet is not telling everyone what really is happening."

"Oh, you mean that you still are at war then?" the other Luna asked, with a sneer on her face. "And which side is winning the war?"

"No side, since the war didn't started yet…" Luna started to say but thought better about this. "There's a war happening in your universe? Who side is wining then?"

"Oh, you will love to know don't you? But I can't say anything, we already discover that our universes are so different," the other Luna said, flipping her hair and looking at Luna.

"This is something that I need to ask you," Luna said to her _doppelganger_. "How long have you been here? Because everyone thought that I changed so much…"

"Well, I been here for a while now, but I still don't know when I'll return to my own universe," the other Luna answered. "But I can't wait to return home."

"And why don't you go? What is stopping you?" Luna asked, trying to mask her irritation. If her _doppelganger _doesn't to be in this universe and neither Luna wants her here, why not return home? "And how you came to this universe?"

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it," the other Luna retorted. "This is all Mum's fault; I didn't ask to be sent here."

"Wait, what do you mean with _'it's Mum's fault'_? You mean that your Mum is still…" Luna started to say, but was interrupted.

"Mum was planning something, and she didn't told me. I guess she was the one supposed to meet her _doppelganger_, but something went wrong and here I am," the other Luna sighed. "I just want to go home."

"You think that Mum will find a way to help you…" before Luna could finish her sentence, a light explosion blind her and when her vision returned, the other Luna had disappeared.

Luna didn't know what to do now. When _the other Luna _had appeared everyone started to treat her like they like her. What she have that make people mock her, because she believe in some creatures or in something that not everybody believe too?

Thankfully she had some great friends that love her for what she is, like Ginny. The only thing that she will change with her _doppelganger_ is the possibility to see her mother one last time.

"I guess we can't have everything we want," Luna sighed and started to go to Hagrid's Hunt like she originally thought. But she missed the light that appeared in the hall, showing another Luna…


End file.
